Sacrifice
by Angies09
Summary: Post NM, The Cullen's have been attacked. Separated, surrounded, & outnumbered- their future is uncertain. Edward's vow to protect Bella is threatened by a new addition to the Volturi-Rated M for eventual lemony goodness! **BXE/BXJ struggle
1. Chapter 1

Frantic, Edward scanned the thoughts of those following dangerously close. Demetri was planning exactly how he would finish _the girl_ once he had caught up to them. The numerous playbacks of Bella's violent end that rushed through Demetri's mind created a swell of anger in Edward. He tightened his grip on Bella's legs and pushed his body to its upmost ability as he sped through the trees. Bella squeezed her arms tighter around his neck and buried her face into the back of his neck, no doubt still fearful of the potential for injuries from rogue branches. On another day this act would have made Edward chuckle inwardly– not today.

Edward knew that the rest of his family was running for their lives too, though the cloak of night would do nothing to aid their escape. Their thoughts were jumbled and sporadic as he tried to distinguish their intended destinations to no avail. As was his quandary, so was his family's. The Volturi were too many.

Edward listened again for the loathsome thoughts of Demetri. Aro had sent his most prodigious tracker after them, and, despite his speed, Edward was losing ground. Each time he countered one of Demetri's intended plans of attack another would appear fresh in the tracker's mind. And each time Edward had to counter and change direction, Demetri decreased the distance between himself and them.

Certain that they had to be far past the Canadian border, Edward desperately tried to remember something valuable about the landscape. He'd been here before. He could tell by the smell that they were very near the place where he and Emmet used to hunt elk a few years ago. While searching through the memory for something, anything that might help him, Edward suddenly stopped. Demetri's thoughts had vanished. He was no longer connected to his family. For the first time since he had been changed, the only voice Edward heard in his head…was his own.

"What!?" Bella whispered. Edward grabbed her off of his back and spun her around so that she was directly in front of him, but his eyes were frantic, searching. He placed his finger on Bella's lips, silently warning her not to speak, while he sniffed the air. Bella's scent still had the same affect on him as the first day he'd met her in Biology. Yet now, when her life was in danger, it was all too easy to ignore the burning in his throat. The scent of salt water and sand hit his nostrils ever so slightly; they were far enough from the coast that Edward could hear the waves even less than he could smell them.

_Wait for her. _

Edward spun on his heels, and crouched protectively in front of Bella. He saw, for that infinitesimal moment, Demetri's mind. _Her_? Bella? Wait for what? Seconds seemed to last hours as Edward listened, smelled, and searched for any sign of an attack. Nothing. The silence in his head was deafening. Demetri's thoughts, everyone's thoughts, were impossibly absent. Edward had a sinking feeling that the reason for this paradox was about to reveal itself, although what for it would take he did not know. He waited for any sign of the tracker, but even Demetri's sent had vanished. How was this possible? Tracker or not, vampire or not, Edward had yet to meet any creature that could deliberately masks its own thoughts AND its sent. Something wasn't right.

After almost a full minute of anticipation, Bella leaned closer to him and begged, "Edward what's going on? Who is it?"

"Demetri." He replied, only just loud enough for Bella to understand. "I can't hear him, his thoughts I mean. They've disappeared. His smell has vanished too."

"What? How?... Is he gone?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, not likely. Something is wrong. The voices are missing, the only one I can hear is my own." Edward shifted his position, straightened his stance slightly, and began circling around Bella slowly. The inability to hear those around him, at this most inopportune moment, was infuriating. The inability to smell them as well only compounded his anger. The wind was blowing abnormally fast and leaves all around them were spinning rapidly in cyclic groups.

Bella spoke slightly louder, "what could possib-"

Before Bella could finish her sentence, Edward had jerked her behind him and was half-crouched in front of her. The growl that emanated from his chest was full of malice and spite. A small shrouded figure appeared seemingly from nowhere in the trees. It moved gracefully, as though it weren't walking at all, but rather floating slightly above the leaves. The loathing Edward felt for this being, the utter need to stalk forward and rip the figure to shreds was surpassed only by his refusal to leave Bella unprotected and vulnerable. Edward's body shook violently with rage as the cloaked being continued forward until finally halting five yards away from them.

"Well done, Demetri." The figure congratulated the tracker, as he too revealed himself and stood to the right of the speaker. Demitri's victorious expression and smug satisfaction fueled Edward's rage. He inched closer to Bella and wrapped his left arm backward around her torso, so as to protectively shield her from the duo. The smaller figure spoke again.

"I can see that our new addition has proven her worth. As you predicted Demetri, once stripped of his gift, _he_," she gestured toward Edward, "truly is a disappointment."

The fury that had been building inside Edward erupted from him in a growl that had Demetri launching himself forward so as to protect his companion. The figure raised its hand in a gesture to motion him back.

"Good evening Edward."

Still crouched, glaring through the very tops of his eyes at Demetri, and shaking furiously with rage, Edward answered­­–

"Jane."

A/N: This is my first Fanfic and I would greatly appreciate any and all comments and reviews. I'm not one of those people who will flip out if you have constructive criticism so please feel free to pass any advice at all along. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan on updating rather quickly so check back soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have noted in the first chapter that as the chapters change, so will the points of view. Apologies. This chapter is short, but I have many pages of outlines for the chapters to come so, fear not. Thanks for reading! Please review. **

CARLISLE'S POV

Carlisle had known it would eventually come to this. He was not oblivious to Aro's casually-"polite" comments regarding the growth of his family. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Carlisle knew he should have planned for this. And now, as his family was literally running for their lives, he could not fathom why he hadn't. His constant need to see the good in others, his unwavering resistance to violence, his belief that those of their kind could become something better, lead the ones he loved most to this- certain death.

Carlisle looked to his left, Esme. His reason for being. Even in her current state, terrified, vulnerable, and in a frenzied sprint, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. If they made it through this, he would spend the rest of his days trying to make amends for letting his foolishness do this to her, to all of his family. They had questioned him, asked whether or not something needed to be done. But, he refused to believe that those who he once called brothers would forsake their bond without provocation. A mistake that might very well be the last one he ever made. He could accept the repercussions for his own stupidity; that his family would have to also, was almost unbearable.

Someone was approaching them on the right. More than one and by the sound of their rapid footsteps they were gaining. Carlisle made a quick turn to the left, Esme in fast pursuit. Just as Carlisle was turning to face his attacker head on, Emmett burst through the trees tackling the very unfortunate member of the Volturi guard. Carlisle and Esme stopped, and sped toward the site of the confrontation. Whatever help Carlisle thought he might need to give his son was rendered unnecessary, as Emmet had already shredded the guard member into numerous pieces. Once finished, he turned and faced Carlisle. As was the case when there was a fight to be had, and despite the threat of immanent doom, Emmett was smiling from ear to ear. He sped toward Carlisle as another follower could be heard racing in their direction.

"It's Rose," Emmett assured them.

Carlisle felt a swell of happiness. Two. Two were safe, four to go.

"Rosalie!" Esme gushed as she pulled Rosalie in and the two embraced. Her actions mirrored Carlisle's thoughts, the sudden need to know the condition of the four other members of their family overwhelmed him.

"We have to keep moving. Let's go," He said. With out a word the other three followed him as he headed north.

They had been traveling mere moments before yet another follower had caught up to them. Rosalie let out a viciously acidic growl and disappeared into the forest.

Emmet followed with a chuckle, "we'll catch up." With that he disappeared into the night.

Despite the fact that this was normal behavior for Emmet, Carlisle found his entertainment with the situation unnerving.

"Emmett, wait!" he called. He and Esme hurriedly followed their son's sent through the trees.

They followed the scent to its end.

If Carlisle had a heart to be broken, what he saw would have done so instantaneously. There, in the trees, were eight members of the Volturi guard and in the middle of their ranks, stood Alec. On their knees, with their arms being held by two guards each, were Emmett and Rosalie. Their vacant expressions told Carlisle that Alec was using his "gift" to completely incapacitate them.

"No." Esme was barely able to vocalize her horror. Carlisle reached for her as she began to sob tearlessly. Esme buried her face in his chest, unable to stand the sight before her. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Alec, please­­–" Carlisle began. The appearance of another cloaked figure, Caius, stunted the remainder of his sentence.

"Your feeble pleading will do nothing for you Carlisle. Spare us all the indignity of having to hear it," Caius snapped. "You have two options. Fight and be terminated, or surrender peacefully and come with us."

"Where?" Carlisle asked. Esme raised her head from his chest questioningly.

"Does it make any difference?" Caius replied with a wry smile.

Carlisle looked down at Esme apologetically, and then returned his gaze to Caius. He was sure his eyes exhibited the response he could not vocalize.

"Wise decision, Carlisle." Caius turned and headed through the woods with Alec at his side. The four remaining members of the guard surrounded Carlisle and Esme on all sides, as they followed Caius into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

* A note about the point of views again: POV is 3rd person limited. I didn't want anyone to think I had mistakenly marked the POV as 1st, my explanation could have been clearer. Again, my apologies. I'm learning the ropes this time around =^D.

Also, I'm sure it is assumed… However just to state: I sadly own nothing regarding the characters. Only the plot is my own…sigh

**Please, please** review. Again I don't get hurt feelings and I would LOVE some input on what you would like to see happen in the future! Thanks for reading… without further ado…

Alice's POV

It was a miracle Alice was able to run at all. Every time she or Jasper changed directions a new future would block her literal vision.

They ran east:

_Thirty seconds from now. Three guards approach; two attack Jasper. Jasper defeats the first. The second throws him into the trees…_

No.

"Jasper, this way!"

North:

_Twenty-three seconds from now. Four guard members ambush them just past a group of moss covered boulders set into the side of a hill. She is caught. Jasper deliberately chooses the same fate to stay with her. _

Alice let out a growl. It seemed as though the Volturi had accounted for every move they would make.

Suddenly, she felt a flood of calm wash over her. It was amazing how Jasper knew just when she needed a boost of clarity.

Alice gave him a thankful, albeit minute, smile and abruptly turned left; Jasper followed.

West:

_Two minutes. She and Jasper are at the coast, cornered. Aro and a gang of guard members approach slowly. Aro stops the advance, opens his mouth and –_

Alice froze. Jasper continued running for a few steps, then stopped as well.

"Alice," Jasper sped back to her, "what are you feeling right now?"

Alice stared straight ahead, her eyes wide. Their usual sparkle was now dull.

"Panic."

She glanced over and saw the same fear in Jasper's eyes once she gave her reply.

"I can't feel your emotions," Jasper explained, confounded by the situation, "only mine. Can you see anything?"

Alice knew the _see _he was referring to had nothing to do with her eyesight.

"No. I was mid-vision, then everything just… disappeared."

As she spoke the words, Alice couldn't help but notice the soldier in Jasper immediately come out. His eyes were constantly moving, scanning the distance for any threat. She knew he was running through the different scenarios in his head, and decided to offer what little help she could.

"There are at least ten in the vicinity. Jazz–"

Jasper turned at her pause. Alice knew that her tone would have alerted him.

"What?"

"– Aro is with them." Alice had to look away from him; she knew what this information would do to Jasper. They both knew that at least part of the reason for this attack was due to Aro's desperate, failed attempts to convince her and Edward to join the Volturi.

She returned her gaze to his face, knowing what she must now convince him to do. She knew it was the only way, but that didn't stop the immense pain she felt at the concept.

She raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes for just a moment and breathed her in. Jasper opened his eyes again and Alice saw the realization in his face.

"NO!" he said. "Not gonna happen!"

"Please, Jazz. You have to go," Alice begged.

"Absolutely not. How can you even ask that of me?"

His expression told her that it was taking a massive amount of effort for him to not be yelling right now. He was breathing slowly, deeply– trying to calm himself down.

"There's no way out. Every vision I saw, it didn't matter. They will catch us, Jasper; it's only a matter of time now, time that is growing extremely short! Aro wants me, _me_. Who knows what they will do to you. You have to go, now."

Alice paused, trying to think of something she could say to convince her love to save himself.

"I can't bear to see you get hurt, Jazz. I can't. Please, just go."

Jasper took her face in his hands. He stepped closer, leaned down, and kissed her lips. Alice couldn't help but think that this was the kiss a soldier gave his love before he was deployed, when he didn't know if he would make it back to her.

When he had finished kissing Alice, Jasper kept his hands where they were and raised her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Even if I could leave you, I wouldn't. You know and I know that everything in the world that matters to me is right here."

Despite the approaching peril, Alice smiled. If she could cry, she would have. How she was lucky enough to be given Jasper she did not know. But, she would never take his love for granted. He truly would do anything for her, including staring death in the face.

Alice stepped up on the tips of her toes and kissed him once more. They both could hear the advancing members of the Volturi, mere moments away.

"Don't try to fight them, Jasper. There's too many. It won't work. Promise me."

She could tell having to make such a promise was extremely difficult for him. He looked down at her with a defeated face.

"Promise me!" Alice refused to back down.

Jasper acquiesced, "I promise."

"Thank you." Alice barely got the words out before the guard members finally caught up to them. The company stopped about thirty feet behind them from what Alice could tell.

She faced Jasper and reached her had out for his. He took it, and they both turned to face their pursuers.

Alice was right; ten guard members, including Aro who stood a few feet in front of the others.

"Hello, Alice. It's a pleasure to see you again," Aro began. His eyes remained on Alice as he spoke once more, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your mate. Jasper isn't it?"

Jasper glared at Aro with such hatred that Alice thought she could almost feel the heat emanating from him. She could see the gleam in Aro's eyes; he was so close to his prize.

"Hello, Aro," she replied, in as chipper a voice as she could muster, "What brings you here?"

"It would seem that your family has disobeyed the direct orders they were given. You yourself showed me the vision of the girl being changed. Why did you not follow through with your intended plan?" Aro's tone told Alice that he was genuinely curious as to their supposed insubordination.

"The vision never changed, as far as I know we are still on the path to what I showed you," she tried to explain the situation in the most vague manner possible.

"You brought your entire guard to Forks because one human wasn't changed fast enough for your liking?" Jasper barked.

Despite his furious tone, Alice could tell that he was, indeed restraining himself.

"One human with the knowledge of our kind is one too many. The rules of our existence are simple, Jasper. _Keep the secret_. When these rules are blatantly flouted, we cannot afford to waste time in correcting the situation." Aro's tone was that of a father to a small child, explaining why one mustn't hit others or take another's toy.

"Alice's vision didn't change. If we had decided to disobey your orders her vision would have changed, or even disappeared completely. Clearly there is no offense on our part." Alice couldn't tell if Jasper was actually trying to reason with Aro, or simply postpone the inevitable.

Aro returned his gaze to Alice, "If what you say is true, then allow me to touch your hand. Show me that the vision has not changed."

"I can't," Alice confessed. "I can't see any part of the future." Her feeling of inadequacy was projected in her voice.

"I know. Jasper, your ability to manipulate emotions has, no doubt, left you as well, am I right?" Aro inquired.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head slightly, questioning.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked.

"My dear, it was on my order that your gifts were taken from you. Momentarily, mind you, but still… you prove far easier to catch when you cannot predict which route is the safest way out."

Aro spoke this as thought it were a flattering compliment. His infatuation with Alice's abilities was obvious. The lengths to which he would go to acquire them for his benefit were, apparently, limitless.

Aro motioned and four guard members began to approach Alice and Jasper. Jasper stepped in front of Alice; a low rumble began to emanate from his chest.

"For obvious reasons, the two of you are being separated. Do not struggle. To do so would be futile and will only bring forth your own suffering." Aro eyed Jasper through the advancing guard members as he spoke these words.

"Jasper, do as he says. Please, Jazz!" Alice whispered, though she knew everyone in their company now could hear her.

Jasper stayed in his position, the low growl still audible. Two cloaked figures glided past him. One grabbed Alice's upper arm and made to lead her away from him.

"Take you hands off her!" Jasper growled as he threw the unsuspecting guard's arm off of Alice's with a hiss.

The two guards meant for Jasper attempted to restrain him, but Jasper fought their hold.

"Jasper, don't fight them! You promised!" Alice pleaded. She couldn't bear to see them hurt Jasper. It would tear her apart. "Please, stop!"

Jasper did as she asked, and relaxed his stance. The two guard members jerked him around, each with a hand on him. Jasper's eyes met Alice's, the pain behind them ripped at her chest.

"I love you." She said to him as her escorts lead her off to the right. Aro turned to lead the way through the trees. Alice turned her head to see Jasper's escorts leading him in the opposite direction.

"Alice?! Alice! Where are you taking her? Alice!" Jasper was frantically trying to look over his shoulder as well.

"Jazz, don't fight them!" Alice yelled back at him. They had disappeared in to the forest, but she could still hear him calling her name.

The guards stopped her as they met Aro. Alice stared into his eyes trying desperately to see even the smallest hint at what the future might hold.

"Please, Aro," she pleaded, "don't hurt him."

Aro silently turned and headed into the trees. Alice and her escorts followed.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N** **Wow. As a reader of many fics on this site (one who gets extremely antsy and even bitter when authors don't update for long periods of time), I can only imagine how annoyed those of you who actually read this are. Life definitely got in the way of this for FAR too long. Short version: got my Master's, sent boyfriend off to basic training, got engaged to boyfriend (now fiancé), and planned a wedding. On a happy note I've got the next 8 chapters outlined and am now furiously typing them into existence. I cannot thank you enough for actually coming back and reading this! Please leave any comments and reviews (and random rants about the crazy length of time it's been). Thanks!

RECAP

"_Good evening Edward."_

_Still crouched, glaring through the very tops of his eyes at Demetri, and shaking furiously with rage, Edward answered­­–_

"_Jane."_

**Edward's POV**

The mere act of speaking her name brought a rush of venom to Edward's mouth. Seeing her again- was another thing entirely. The stream of memories from his last encounter with this seemingly innocent girl flooded his mind. Visions of her anticipation, her pure excitement, at the chance to try her skill on Bella lead to Edward's reminder of the unadulterated agony he experienced at the hand of this supposedly innocent child.

He tightened his hold on Bella and felt her step closer to his back. The absence of the usual white noise made the rapid pounding of her heart sound as though elephants were stampeding inside his head, though this wasn't what bothered him. What bothered Edward most was that Bella should feel such terror at all. He had vowed to ensure her protection, her constant safety, and yet…here they were.

"Honestly, Edward. Must we do this?"

The irony of this creature having such a sweet and melodic voice was not lost on Edward. In fact, it almost angered him more.

"There is no point in this pathetic attempt at rebellion," Jane wore an expression of confidence reserved only for highly paid defense attorneys. "Edward, you are vastly outnumbered. You cannot run, Demetri can track you to the ends of the Earth if need be. It's over."

Edward refused to accept her logic, despite the situation. Frantically running through scenarios in his head, he weighed the viability of each attempt on one thing, Bella's escape. He shifted his weight back slightly, silently coaxing Bella to retreat as well.

Demetri crouched at the sight, snarling, his eyes locked on Bella. Edward followed his eye line and a feral growl erupted from his chest.

"Enough!" Jane demanded, and Demetri slowly straightened his posture, though his eyes continued to follow Bella's every move. "Demetri, you know our instructions. Aro wishes to speak with Edward personally, and to do so requires his being returned unscathed. As must the girl, Aro has expressed his _interest_ in her as well."

The fury that spread through Edward was like nothing he had ever felt before. It flowed from his chest throughout his entire being. His body trembled so violently that he could feel Bella shaking as a result of her contact with him.

"Aro will be disappointed when you fail him." It was a trial to speak each word clearly without a growl and it took all the control Edward had to stop at that and not finish with a lunge at Jane's throat. But, to do so would leave Bella vulnerable, which was unacceptable.

Jane simply smiled, "You cannot fight us, Edward. Your ability is nonexistent, and you could not combat my own regardless."

"We shall see," Edward calmly stated what he knew to be inevitable: soon he and Jane would learn the outcome of such a battle. He continued to inch backward, silently urging Bella to do the same.

"Did you really think we would take that chance? That we would leave you a wide open route of escape?" Demetri's tone was that of utter astonishment at such a prospect.

At that moment, several members of the Volturi guard stepped forward to show themselves. Edward's head swiveled as he tried to ascertain how many additional guard members Aro thought prudent to send in order to ensure Edward and Bella's capture. Whatever hope Edward had was lost. Demetri, sure; Jane, possibly, if he figured out some way to stay out of her vision; but this, this was impossible.

Ten cloaked figures stood silently around the couple, waiting for orders.

Edward searched his mind for something, anything that would give him the chance to get Bella to safety. The agony he felt at the thought of allowing Bella to be taken to the Volturi leaders for the second time, still human despite their orders, was far worse than anything he had felt as a recipient of Jane's torture.

As though to mock the terror of his situation, a howl, not unlike that from a horror film, emanated from the distance. Demetri glanced in the direction of the noise and gave a grim smile, clearly charmed by the timing. Other shrouded figures chuckled in agreement.

Edward's mouth gradually curved into a smile, joining the others in a slight laugh. Jane tilted her head inquisitively at this drastic change in his temperament.

Slowly, so as not to alarm the members of the guard, Edward turned to face Bella. She looked up at him questioningly, her eyes searching his for some clue. Edward took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with her exquisite scent, ignoring the flames that always accompanied the floral aroma.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, though all in their company heard it.

Edward said nothing. He removed a fine strand of hair from her face, placed his hands around her neck, pulled her to him, and gently kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes, praying to whatever god existed that this would not be the last time he held her.

When he released her, he met her gaze and managed to show Bella her favorite crooked smile before he turned to face Jane again.

"There's no other way?" His voice was solemn, defeated.

"Unlike some, we obey the orders we are given. Our orders are to deliver you to Aro," Jane retorted.

"Very well."

Edward took Bella's hand, and Jane's face began to swell with pride from her accomplished mission. The couple took two steps toward the gleaming girl, and then Edward jerked Bella off of the ground and on to his back in one quick motion. He quickly dodged one of the guards as he weaved through the trees.

The one thing that the Volturi couldn't take from him was his speed. He was faster than them, but was he _that_ much faster?

He knew he had mere seconds before he would be overtaken by his followers, but that was all he needed. Edward sniffed the air frantically, searching for the sent that on any other day he would have loathed with a passion.

He found it, and still it turned his stomach, despite his desperate need for it. A moment later Edward saw five giant wolves standing on alert, crouching, their teeth bared. One separated itself from the others and quickly approached Edward, its russet fur stood out in the moonlight.

Edward swung Bella off of his back and onto the back of the wolf, which cocked its head questioningly.

"Edward?! NO! You Can't­­–" Bella began to protest.

Edward cut her off, "Bella's in danger! RUN!"

The wolf barked and set off at high speed through the forest. The rest of the pack followed.

Edward turned to face his attackers head on. The smile on his face now completely genuine. He did everything he could; now it was up to the mutt.

Demetri was the first through the trees, lunging himself at Edward. The two collided as Demetri threw Edward into the wide trunk of a nearby Pine. Edward rose growling as he raced back toward Demetri. Two more guards emerged and tackled him. Pulling Edward to his feet, they restrained him and waited. Edward stopped struggling against those holding him.

Jane appeared, strolling casually as though none of this was of any consequence to her. Edward watched her eyes as she realized one captive was missing, they read much differently than her otherwise casual manner. Edward took satisfaction in knowing he was the cause of her anger, her failed mission. The six remaining guard members materialized and flanked Jane, protecting her on both sides.

Jane motioned to those beside her, "Find her! Bring her back to Aro unharmed, as was requested. Once he is through with her, we will have our fun."

Edward growled viciously and jerked trying to free himself from the two detaining him.

Jane smiled at him, turned on her heels, and skipped out of sight.

Demetri, Edward, and the others followed.

****************************

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she turned to look for him, but he was already out of sight. The wolf she was, for all intents and purposes "riding", growled at her started to speed up. As though obeying its command she dug her hands into its fur in a desperate attempt to hang on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jake's POV**

The earth felt soft, cool, and slightly damp under his enormous paws, as Jacob sped through the forest. He could feel his packmates close behind, their thoughts on the day's events running through his head. With a low growl he pushed his muscles even harder, digging his claws into the ground with each push, in an attempt to gain speed. He would not allow the fact that he had a passenger, extremely precious cargo, slow him down.

"Edward! Jake, we have to go back!" Bella was still yelling for the leech, like her heart had been torn from her chest. He turned his head slightly and barked at her. Didn't she know NOT to make noise when trying to escape a mass of bloodthirsty vampires? His warning did nothing as she continued to plead, begging him to turn around.

_Seriously_? He thought, bitter that she either couldn't take the hint, or was too distraught to have even caught it. He turned his head again, angry at the fact that every time he did this he had to slow his pace to avoid hitting something. Taking care not to actually get her, Jacob growled and snapped at Bella. This, apparently, got the message across as she turned her head, met his glare, and hunkered closer to him in silence. Her fists were clinching sections of his fur so tightly that he thought he would have bald spots when they got to the reservation. Despite their precarious situation, Jacob couldn't help but notice how Bella's legs were squeezing his frame tightly in an effort to hang on. Her heart was racing. He could feel the heat of her body clinging to his­–

_Oh, come on! We're already risking our necks for her, Jake. You mind sparing us the details and GETTING YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME?!_ Paul's vicious tone brought Jacob back to the matter at hand. Paul had caught up with him and was snapping insults in his direction.

_He's right, Jake. Pay attention. Paul, fall back with Jared, make sure we're not being followed. I don't want them anywhere near the reservation. Quil, join Leah and Seth­­– widen the perimeter. _Sam's voice, with the resonating tone of the alpha, echoed in Jacob's head. Moments later he could smell the familiar scents of La Push, home.

In his head, Jacob could hear those members of the pack left behind to protect the reservation checking in with their leader. According to them there was no sign of anything threatening in this direction, yet.

_Jake, I'm going catch up with Paul and Jared. Inform your father of the situation. We'll return when we're sure we weren't followed. _

_Ok._ Jake could hear the worried undertone in Sam's voice, like that of a father unable to ensure the safety of his children. He knew that there hadn't been such a massive number of vampires this close to the reservation in… ever.

Sam disappeared in the opposite direction, swallowed by the sea of green and brown. Moments later Jacob burst through the tree line that lead to his backyard. He lowered himself close to the ground and Bella half slid, half jumped down off of his back. He barked lightly at her and returned to the cover of the trees to phase back to his human form and clothe himself. When Bella came into view again, her face flushed with anger. Jacob knew what she was about to do and he started running in her direction. He had almost reached her when she opened her mouth and started yelling.

"JAKE WE HAVE TO­–" Her words vanished as Jacob's hand clamped down over her mouth. Bella's eyes denoted her intensified fury at being hushed, but he ignored her. Keeping his hand on her mouth, Jacob hurriedly guided Bella to the back door of his house and shoved her inside, releasing his grip.

Bella turned on the spot, "Why didn't you­­–"

"What the hell is going on, Bella?!" Even Jacob was startled at the tone and volume of his own voice.

"We have to go back, Jake! There's too many… Edward… Alice… They won't…" she trailed off, as all the color in her face drained. Then her eyes narrowed as she headed for the back door. Jake stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. Bella turned and headed toward the living room, the gateway to the front door, when Jacob's dad, Billy, wheeled his chair into her path. Bella stopped, looked back at Jacob, then returned her gaze to Billy, apparently she was going to see if she had better luck with his father. "Please! We've got to go back and help them."

Jake put his hands on her shoulders and turned Bella around to look into her eyes. She squirmed and shifted her weight in an effort to reach the door. "No, Bella. Not until you tell me why there's almost four-dozen pissed off," he released his hands from her shoulders to make air quotes, "'evil' bloodsuckers after your 'good' bloodsuckers." Bella froze; her eyes lost what little light that was left in them and her expression shifted to a look of sheer terror.

"There's that many?" She inched her way backwards to the nearest wall and slowly slid down it into a sitting position, and wrapped her arms around her knees. Jacob rushed over and knelt down in front of her.

"Bella, please. I need you to tell me what's going on." His thoughts went to his packmates, were they safe? The one thing he hated about being in human form was the unknown, being unconnected with his brothers, and sister as Leah would have pointed out. Bella lifted her head, tears making their way down her cheeks. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying to figure out where to start. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, she began.

"You remember what I told you happened when Alice and I went to Italy?"

A flood of emotions and memories berated his mind: standing in the kitchen, feeling Bella's heart racing as he leaned in to kiss her, before the horrifically-timed phone call; the confrontation with the female parasite about taking Bella to Vol-whatever to save _him_; the waiting, the agonizing terror of not knowing what was happening to her, whether or not she was alive or dead, or worse. "Yes," he managed.

"Well, I didn't tell you _everything_ that happened." Bella's eyes met his and she looked as though she were a five-year-old child confessing to a broken lamp.

"Yeah, I figured," he half laughed the reply. Did she really think this revelation would surprise him? Billy reached over to an end table, then handed Bella a tissue.

"Give us the short version, Bella," he said with an apologetic smile. "We're a bit pressed for time."

"Ok," she thought for a second, nervously playing with the tissue in her hands. "Edward promised the Volturi, the law-enforcing vampires, that I would be changed into one of them." She glanced up to Jacob's face for a second then dropped her gaze back to the tissue.

Jake could feel the fury spreading throughout his entire body. He felt his hands start to shake, and then the anger made it's way up through his arms. It took more self-control than he'd ever used in his entire life to reply, "He did what?" with out roaring it at her while phasing right there in the house. He stood up and backed away from Bella, then turned to face the opposite direction. Taking deep breaths, he tried to find some thought to bring him back from the edge. He clinched his fists and willed himself to contain the rage. Billy's hand gently touched his arm.

"Jake," he said, "easy son. Relax."

Jacob knew he didn't have time for this; he needed to hear the rest of what Bella had to say. Eyes closed, Jacob turned to face Bella, waited a beat, and then opened them again.

Bella understood this to be her cue to continue, "Jake, it was the only way. There were two options, that or them kill me right there in Volterra." She paused, gauging the affect her words were having on him. "Well, obviously Edward hasn't kept his end of the bargain."

"Hmph," Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head, then looked to his son.

Jacob's eyes had reclosed and he was rubbing his temples, "All this because the leech didn't bite you fast enough? Doesn't seem like a proportionate response to me, Bella."

"That's just it. The Volturi have felt threatened by the Cullens for a while now. They think Carlisle has other plans for a family so big. No other coven is as big as the Cullens, besides the Volturi." Bella had blurted her response so quickly that Jacob had to strain to catch it all. She stood up and waited for him to speak.

"So, the other bloodsuckers think that the doc is planning a _coup _or something?"

"Basically. That, and Aro, the leader, is obsessed with Edward and Alice, their abilities actually. He's fascinated by Alice's gift and more so by Edward's mind reading. Aro wants them to join the Volturi so he can use them to his advantage, which they refuse to do." Bella was standing with her arms crossed. The look on her face made her seem like she was trying to figure out the answer to a crossword puzzle.

Jake shifted his weight and leaned against the wall, "Why do they need a forty-leech entourage? There are only seven of the Cullens. If these other parasites are so badass, why the overkill?"

"I don't know the whys, okay, Jake. I just know what one minute I was sitting at the piano with Edward and the next Alice is telling him to take me and run. So he did." Her expression had changed from problem solving to pain. Jacob could see the hurt it caused her to not know if _he_ was ok. "Jake, I have to go back. I can't just hide here while my family is hunted, I can't."

_My family?_ The words stung him like a slap in the face. _She already calls them her family._ He thought he could almost hear the shriek of his heart as it tore in two. Once the initial tidal wave of pain subsided, replaced by the duller but lingering version that he would deal with later, Jacob felt his next stage of heartbreak pulsing through him… anger. "Just what exactly were you planning to do to the forty immortal bloodsuckers, Bella?" He straightened up and glared down at her as she fumbled for an answer. "Your leech knew the odds, that's why he told me to take you and run."

"I don't care, Jake! I can't just leave him. I know you don't understand, but I can't." Bella's hands were shaking now and tears were again welling up in her eyes. Jake heard a howl in the distance and knew that the pack would want the information he'd just gotten from Bella.

"Look Bella, I need to phase and tell the pack what you just told me. Please, stay put for one minute." He looked at his dad, "watch her for a sec," then turned, gave Bella a pleading look mentally willing her to just stay there, and ran out the back door.

When he reached the trees he quickly phased and informed the others of what Bella had shared with him.

_That's interesting._ Sam replied. After a short pause he continued, _All right… Jake stay there, Paul, Jared, and I will meet you at your place. It doesn't look like any of them are headed in our direction for now. Collin and Brady take the perimeter, everyone else meet at Billy's. We need to talk strategy. _

As the others replied to Sam's plan, Jacob heard the sound of a motorcycle's engine starting. _Shit!_ He knew instantly what Bella had done and he wanted more than anything to turn and chase after her, but he'd couldn't. He jerked and fought, but his body wouldn't let him move knowing that the action would go against what the Alpha had commanded. He searched for Sam in his mind, and pleaded.

_Please, Sam. If they find her… please! _He tried to free himself from the invisible shackles holding him in place. His own body had betrayed him.

_Go. _Sam said.

And with that the shackles opened and Jacob was free. He leaped up and, in a full sprint, chased after the humming of the bike in the distance


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you've heard it all before from me… but I swear to those of you who are actually still checking for updates, no more long pauses! I got married, went on a honeymoon, and sent my husband to Korea for a year (Army) within a 14-day span… so I'll have some free time now lol. Thanks for still supporting me!!! Please R&R!**

**Edward's POV**

Jane didn't even bother to take a second glance back at Edward, as he was being escorted back to the house he fled such a short time ago. Even as she ran through the awkward terrain, her shoulders were back, her neck was completely straight, and her chin was distinctly raised so as to give her the effect of looking down her nose at everything. Her arrogance was more than slightly annoying, and Edward contemplated attempting escape, not because he thought he had a chance, due to his being extremely outnumbered, but because he would love to make her question herself just for the tiniest moment.

They reached a narrow section of the river near his home, and deftly leapt across the current. Edward quickly noticed that the beautiful, scenic landscape Esme so adored had been infiltrated with more Volturi guard members than he had ever seen in person. Some were gathered in small groups talking in low voices. Others he could hear were rushing through the trees. Whether they were on the hunt or merely securing the area he couldn't tell. The sudden absence of voices in his head was proving to be tremendously inconvenient, to say the least. He could handle not knowing the Volturi's thoughts. What was really eating away at him was not knowing the condition of those he loved: his family, Bella.

When they reached the porch Jane finally turned to face him. She said nothing, but gave Edward a snide smirk, then preceded to open the front door as if she owned the place. As he reached the door himself, Demetri grabbed hold of Edward's arm and escorted him into the house, as though he had planned on going postal upon entering his house. The though made Edward suppress a laugh, and instead a diabolical grin made its way across his face. The fleeting moment of hilarity was quickly stifled when Edward took in the familiar surroundings. Rosalie and Emmett were seated on the couch in the living room, against their will based on the look on Emmett's face as he stared down Felix, who was standing over them. In the chair across from them sat Esme, her head in her hands. Edward knew that if she had the ability, tears would be streaming down her face. Carlisle was standing, attempting to negotiate with a member of the guard who Edward did not recognize. Each member of his family wore the evidence of having gone through a similar situation as he did. The only one without a tear in their clothing was Esme, and Edward guessed that had been because Carlisle would not have let anyone near her while he was still alive. Edward was more than grateful that the majority of his family was accounted for, but there were still two missing.

The heads of all in the room quickly turned at his entrance. Four of those faces wore, for a split second, expressions of great relief. However, after noticing the distinct absence of a certain human, their expressions changed to worry; except for Rosalie who, as Edward noticed, was not as worried with Bella's absence as she was with her designer shoes having been destroyed. Carlisle moved to approach Edward and Felix quickly blocked his path.

"Felix, this is their home. We can surely allow them to greet one of their own." Yet again, every head in the room jerked, this time in the direction of the stairway where Aro stood at the top. Caius was close behind. Felix reluctantly moved to let Carlisle pass as Jane made to join Aro. The two were positioned at the bottom of the staircase and Edward watched as Jane offered her hand to her master so as to report on her success. Aro took it and his eyes rolled slightly back as the flood of information berrated his mind.

When Carlisle reached Edward his voice was a failed attempt at calm, "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No," Edward replied, choosing to answer the shorter of the two questions. He would not be able to inform his family of the situation with Bella until they were out of range of Volturi ears. Who knew when that would be?

Carlisle lowered his voice even more in an attempt to secure the secrecy of the conversation. It was a habit due to his constantly being around humans, it would make no difference to those present, "Where's Bella?"

The sound of her name sent daggers through Edward. In his head he watched her vanish into the trees screaming for him on the back of the one of the last people in the world he wanted near her. Edward could feel a knot building in his throat. The fact that he could not accurately answer Carlisle's question made it infinitely worse.

"Yes, where is dear Bella, Edward?" Aro had no doubt finished his briefing with Jane and was well aware that yet another object of his fascination had slipped through his fingers. Everyone turned to Edward, the Cullens wearing perplexed expressions. Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, questioning Edward as well.

Edward knew that if he could still hear the voices of his family they would be shouting an onslaught of questions about Bella at him. He ignored their silent inquiries and turned to face Aro. He stared directly into the bright crimson eyes of the Volturi leader and pursed his lips. Then, Edward folded his arms across his chest, and raised eyebrows; surprised that Aro would think he would willingly give away any information about the location of the one he loved. His posture told the entire room, especially Aro, that he had no intention of saying anything.

"We will find her, Edward. It's only a matter of time. Your lack of cooperation will only increase your suffering… as well as hers." Edward loathed how Aro could always say something so threatening and sadistic in such a pleasant, misleading tone. Aro made no move to close the distance between them, and this puzzled Edward. He knew it would take a mere brush of his hand for Aro to know everything that he did about where Bella was.

"I do not know where Bella is, Aro," Edward finally chimed, bored with the silence. He was still trying to figure out what Aro's game was; what was he planning?

The corners of Aro's mouth lowered in sincere disappointment, "If that's how you want it. Very well. Felix, put him with the other. Do not let them out of your sight. Alec, please tell Kalei that her continued assistance is greatly appreciated and I will be up shortly to discuss our future plans."

Felix placed his enormous hand on Edward's shoulder and forcefully directed him toward the stairs. Edward angrily shrugged him off and headed in the direction in which he had been pointed. He heard Esme plead, "We've done nothing wrong. Please! Do not harm my children."

Caius, who had remained silent since Edward's return, lashed out at Esme's request, "You disobeyed the order to change the girl! No human can know our secrets and live. We gave you your chance. Until she is found and disposed of, your little "family" will pay the price for your insubordination!"

Esme gasped at Caius' words and sank back into the chair. Edward could feel the rage building inside him. 'Disposed of'?! He glared at Caius who returned Edward's seething hate. _This isn't over._ Edward thought as Felix pushed him to continue up the stairs.

"Aro, I beg you," Carlisle's face looked as though he were a starving man begging for a scrap of food.

"You were given your chance, my old friend. I am truly sorry."

* * *

It took little more than a few seconds for Edward to realize where he was being taken. He must have walked this path a million times in his many years. As Felix motioned the Volturi member standing guard to step aside, Edward could only imagine just what his room had been transformed into. Felix shoved Edward violently into the room, and remained inside as well as he closed the door behind him. Edward glanced around at what had once been his sanctuary. The shelves upon shelves of music, in record, cassette, and CD form, had all been completely demolished. The room was littered with splintered pieces of broken CDs and spools of tape ripped from their cassettes. His sound system was nearly unrecognizable except for one speaker which managed to only have the wires completely removed from the back of it. Edward's chest felt heavy. Seeing his passion, the things that kept him sane all these years strewn about and mutilated as though they meant nothing, was gut wrenching.

Even more heart breaking than the display in his room, was the sight of someone sitting in the corner of it. His posture was defeated, his face a picture of complete mental exhaustion. The way his head was resting against the wall made him appear as though he could have been asleep, if that were a possibility. Edward approached the figure and knelt down beside him.

"How are you? Where's Alice?" Edward questioned him. For the first time since Edward had entered the room, Jasper opened his eyes. They wore an even more pained expression than the rest of his face. His gaze was set straight ahead, clearly not focused on any one particular thing. It had been a long time since Edward had seen Jasper in this condition. It was almost frightening, though Edward very much understood the pain his brother was feeling.

"Aro is holding Alice somewhere separate from the rest of us. Apparently she is a threat to their security," The second sentence was spoken with a sarcastic fury that emanated from Jasper's tone of voice. "I haven't seen her for a few hours. I can't feel her. I don't know if she's all right, if she's safe or not. I can't feel _anyone's_ emotions." Now Jasper's voice was a frustrated whisper. He took a slow, unnecessary, breath and reclosed his eyes.

"I can't hear anyone either," Edward replied, hoping that his crippled ability would somehow make Jasper's seem more bearable. He lowered himself next to Jasper and copied his position against the wall. "I'm sure Alice is safe. Aro is far too obsessed with her abilities to take any chances." Edward knew this fact wasn't necessarily a relief, but it was indeed a fact, one that would ensure Alice's safety for the time being.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked, after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know," Edward replied as he eyed Felix, who was drinking in every word between the two brothers. Edward saw that Jasper had also noticed their jailer's interest in their conversation. Edward picked at the dirt under his fingernails absentmindedly. "Last I saw her, Bella was playing with a stray dog."

Jasper chuckled; clearly understanding the coded message Edward had given him. He was still staring into nothing. "She'll be ok, Edward. You may not like it, but you have to admit, it's the next best thing."

"I know," Edward sighed, hating having to admit that the mutt might be good for anything involving Bella. He know exactly how Jacob would play this rescue, even without the ability to read the mongrel's thoughts "It's just unbearable… not knowing."

"Yeah, it is."

The two sat silently staring across the room, not taking in any specific object. Felix continued to constantly stare at the pair on the floor. Edward met his gaze and held it just as fervently. After a short time Felix busted into a laugh and broke his stare. Edward could guess what the guard member was thinking and it aggravated him. Jasper started tapping his fingers on his knees. At first Edward thought it was to the beat of a tune, but then he quickly realized it was in anger, or anticipation, he wasn't sure. Edward kept unsuccessfully attempting to hear the minds of those around him. Each time he failed he got more frustrated.

"Its so quiet," Edward noted. "I'd forgotten what it was like, not to hear the constant hum of voices. It's like being on the highway with the windows down for hours, then suddenly rolling them all up at once. I think the silence might actually be louder than the voices."

Jasper nodded in understanding, "It's definitely bizarre, to only feel my own emotions." Jasper's tone changed as he finished the sentence. Edward glanced over to see his brother's hands clenched into fists on his knees. "Aro's new recruit has certainly proven her worth hasn't she?" Jasper spat, as he picked up what appeared to be a broken shard of CD and hurled it across the room.

Edward's suspicions had been confirmed, the cause of their removed abilities was another 'gifted' vampire. " Have you seen her?"

"No." Jasper, clearly still angry, stood and stared out the window, apparently trying to calm himself down. He put one hand in the pocket of his jeans and used the other to lean on the glass. Edward stood and joined him.

"Neither have I," he said. His eyes scanned what used to be a breath-taking view. The stream, the massive trees, the wildlife were all distorted by the enormous guard Aro had seen fit to bring as his entourage. Edward could only imagine how this scene would look to Esme. She loved nature, the sound of the animals and the water. She still apologized to the animals they had to kill to survive.

Jasper sighed in frustration and ran both his hands through his golden hair angrily. Then, he continued his gaze upon the scene outside, "I hate feeling so helpless. It's infuriating!"

Edward turned his head inquisitively toward his brother, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"I agree," his tone gave away nothing, but his eyes seemed to ask Jasper 'what's the plan?'

Jasper turned his head ever so slightly. He eyed Edward- then Felix- then Edward again. He wore a blank expression, the soldier in him not wanting to lose the element of surprise. Edward nodded infinitesimally.

They both turned back to face the window, as malicious grins spread across their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

Jasper turned slowly to the side, facing away from the ever-watching eyes of Felix. He sauntered further down the window that acted as the north wall of Edward's room. Had Edward not known the truth behind Jasper's change in stance, he might have thought his brother was simply trying to get a better view of the river. Edward turned and leaned his back against the window, scanning the room, hoping that Felix would assume he was assessing the damage.

"It looks as though you are going to have to rebuild your collection…" Felix's expression was one of a child who had just taken another's dessert at lunch, "if you survive long enough."

Jasper turned and crossed his arms. He fleetingly glanced at Edward, who continued to eye the floor and it's debris.

"Clearly." Edward couldn't help but reply with a tone of sarcasm. His lips curled into a sideways smirk at the guard member's obvious attempt to bait his emotions.

Jasper slowly made his way closer to Edward, picking up a random discarded CD here and there, as though he too was trying to see if anything was salvageable. When he finally made his way to his brother's side again, Jasper raised his eyebrows minutely as though to say 'Well, it's now or never'.

The two turned to face Felix, who simply grinned and unfolded his arms. "Please. Give me a reason."

The hiss that escaped Jasper was terrifying. The aggravation, worry, and sheer pain of not knowing where his mate was came rushing out in one split second. Edward could see that Jasper's fingers were twitching, literally itching to fight. He bent his knees slightly readying his body to attack. Felix had crouched as well, more than ready for a second round with the one Aro favored so much. The tension in the room was electric, if felt as though the windows would literally burst, unable to hold it all in.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Aro entered the room, "Honestly, enough. Must we act with such an absence of civilization?"

At this Felix straightened and placed both his hands behind his back. Edward and Jasper also rectified their stances; their tiny chance of escape seemed to have evaded them for the moment. Edward noticed that Jane had also entered the room, obviously for Aro's protection. He wondered if Felix ever felt inadequate, if Aro's trust in a small girl over his abilities ever annoyed him. He certainly hoped so.

"Edward, Jasper, we have much to discuss. My only hope is that the two of you will be cooperative. Do not make this more difficult than it has to be." Aro's majestic tone had changed somewhat. There was still no anger or malice present, instead it had more of a businessman's tone: indifferent, trying to check things off the To Do list.

"I confess myself perplexed, Edward. You were given an opportunity, such an opportunity. Why did you not take advantage of it?" Edward could tell by the expression on Aro's face that he was genuinely confused at the Cullens' defiance, his defiance.

Edward simply stared at Aro, refusing to give the leader any information willingly that would pertain to Bella.

"I must understand this," Aro's hand was now in front of him, asking for Edward's "If you would be so kind."

Edward knew the request was simply a formality, and that Aro would get his way regardless. Thus, he raised his hand in concession and placed it in Aro's. Edward felt the familiar rush, much like the floor falling out from beneath you, as Aro quickly learned of everything that has happened to Edward since their last encounter in Volterra. He knew that the Volturi leader wass now privy to his original intent to disobey the guard's order to change Bella, of the compromise between him and Bella that he will change her if she will marry him. He hated sharing these intimate moments with anyone, much less Aro.

The leader's hand separated from his and Edward watched as Aro's slightly glazed eyes returned to their previous clarity.

"Has she agreed to marriage?"

Jasper's head quickly whipped in Edward direction, his eyebrows furrowed in surprised question. This was definitely not the way Edward had intended for the members of his family to learn about his proposal.

"She hasn't given me an answer."

"You intended to change her, had she agreed?" Aro's face looked quite compassionate, but Edward was wary of the past tense being used in his phrasing.

"Yes." Edward was extremely grateful that he had finally come to terms with the compromise, and had actually set his mind to fulfill his end of the bargain. Had he not, Aro would have seen, and things would be even worse than they were now.

"Edward, I recognize that your intent was pure. You must understand, however, that your timeline greatly surpasses the time you were allotted to handle the situation."

Edward did not like the ominous tone Aro was using. Jasper too, was on edge at his brother's side. Aro's eyes glanced between the two and Edward would have given almost anything to be able to hear what the poker-faced leader was thinking. Finally his glance fell on Edward again and lingered for a short minute.

Aro sighed, "Where is Bella, Edward?"

"I don't know."

Aro's eyes narrowed at Edward's defiance. He continued in the same eerily pleasant voice, "She will stand before us, with or without your assistance. Without will only cause you _both_ more suffering."

The flash of anger in Aro's eyes surprised Edward. He hoped with all his being that that ignorant dog was at least capable enough to keep Bella away, safely hidden from the Volturi.

"I truly do no know where Bella is, Aro. You would have seen it, had I known." Edward was certain that this truth could very well be the only thing keeping his love safe.

"Very well. Thankfully, we have other methods with which we can flush out our little escapee. She'll not evade us much longer."

Picturing just exactly what 'methods' Aro planned to use to find Bella sent Edward into a mental panic.

It took everything in his being to attempt to control his voice when he asked, "Methods?"

Aro's smile, Edward was sure, was very close to one a serial killer wears as they are fulfilling their compulsion, "She is a young human. Surely she does not live alone."

_CHARLIE_! Edward's head was spinning. In all the commotion he'd forgotten to tell the mongrel to protect Bella's father. He glanced at Jasper, who's face was completely serene, but his eyes flashed with concern, showing that his thoughts were going in the same direction.

_Sam will protect Charlie_. Edward thought. _He must have assumed that whatever was after us, Bella, would follow her scent straight to her house. Sam is a smart leader_, as much as he hated to give the pack any compliments, _he will protect any human in danger from a vampire._ Edward needed to be convinced of this fact, but his error was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Aro, please. Do not condemn innocent people for my mistake!" he begged.

"I truly wish there was another way, Edward. Your family has left us with limited options." Aro turned to exit the room.

"Any human brought into this receives a death sentence. Please, I'm begging you!" Edward was desperate. How could he have been so stupid to forget to cover Charlie's protection? If Bella's father was harmed because of his folly, and Bella had to deal with that pain, he would spend an eternity punishing himself.

"We will do what is necessary to rectify the situation." Aro replied n his cool, collected voice.

And with that, he and Jane exited the room.

Edward turned to Jasper, searching for a glimmer of hope from his brother. Jasper's eyes were gazing at the floor slightly in front of where his feet were planted. His expression was calculating, that of a soldier attempting to plan three moves ahead of the enemy. When it came to strategy, to the affairs of war, Jasper's mind was a force to be reckoned with! Finally, after what felt like an eternity Jasper's eyes rose quickly and met Edwards with a glare. Had he not known that Jasper would give his own life for any member of their family, Edward would have been terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Bella's hand squeezed the clutch as she shifted the bike into a higher gear. She leaned down close to the handlebars, willing it to go faster. Charlie had no idea about her and Jacob's secret rendezvous in the little red garage on the reservation. If he knew she was even attempting to ride a motorcycle, much less at this ridiculous speed, she probably wouldn't see the light of day until her graduation.

This fact was the least of her worries. She knew that Jake would be angry with her, and even worse, hurt by her willingness to leave his protection and risk her life for Edward. The thought of how he would react when he learned that she'd fled, the pain that would no doubt spread across his face, tore at her insides. Jake was her best friend, the one person she could count on to be there for her, literally through any crisis. If she was going to be honest with herself, Jake was probably the only reason she was even alive at this very moment. Who knows what she would have done, had he not been there to pick up the pieces?

Bella knew she owed Jacob more than she could ever repay, her life. She also knew that, while her feelings for Edward had not changed, Jake was an important part of her life now. She couldn't picture not having him there, laughing and smiling. Since last fall, the entire game had changed. The players remained the same, but their roles in her life had greatly shifted. The change in who she needed in her life to survive scared her. She feared what the consequences of this alteration would be.

'_Now is not the time!' _she thought. How could she possibly be worried about that when she didn't even know where Edward, or the rest of his family, was?

Did they escape?

As much as she wished that this were the case. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the Volturi's guard greatly out numbered the Cullens. The odds of even a few of them getting away were slim - all of them, impossible. She frantically racked her brain for a plan. Where to go? There was only one place she could go and even as she thought it she knew it was a horrible idea. But, it was her only option. Charlie was off work tonight. She had to get to him, make him leave the house for whatever reason.

Billy's! Bella would tell him that Billy had an emergency and needed him at La Push immediately. Once he hit Quileute land, Charlie would be safe. She had to get him there, no matter what.

Bella felt a grand total of three warning sprinkles before the clouds above her unleashed a fury of water.

_Great! Pouring rain, slick road, no helmet, and I can't see a foot in front of me. Perfect._

Despite the torrential downpour, Bella refused to slow down. If she had to risk her life to make sure Charlie was safe, then so be it!

When she turned on to the long road to her house, it dawned on her - they could already be here. The thought made her entire body freeze- her blood turn to ice water. The rain only exacerbated that feeling. She decided it would be wise to park the bike a few houses down the block, even if there weren't vicious, angry vampires around trying to kill her, no need to bring the wrath of Charlie on at this particular moment.

As she sprinted toward her house she noticed the distinct absence of Charlie's police cruiser. A laugh escaped her lips, as relief washed over her body. Her father was safe, even if for only a short time.

The wave of elation quickly subsided as Bella now realized that if Charlie wasn't home, then there was no one there to help her. If there were members of the Volturi inside her house, she would be walking straight into them, alone and unprotected. Perhaps it was better this way. If they were here, then maybe they would simply take out their revenge and return to Italy. No one would suffer because of her. Edward's family could go on with their lives, free of the constant jeopardy her presence caused. Jacob and his packmates would no longer have to put their lives at risk for her. All the trouble she had caused would be righted.

Bella took a deep breath and began walking up the pathway from her driveway to the house. As she took the steps up toward the front door, she felt her hands turn to ice. They were trembling as she took the spare key from its hiding place and inserted it into the lock. With a quick turn, Bella unlocked the door and took another breath before she pushed it open.

The house was dark. Bella stared in to the shadows listening for any sign of a presence in her house. After a short pause she reached for the light switch and turned it on with a flick. Her breath came out in a huff –had she been holding it all this time?- as she realized that the living room was free of intruders. This comprehension gave her a glimmer of hope. Maybe they weren't here, or even coming here. Maybe they didn't know about her home.

With the first floor of her house secured, Bella headed up the stairs in confidence. Surely if there was someone here, they would have already made their presence known. She didn't suspect the Volturi to be fans of Hide-And-Seek. Bella went to her father's room first and picked up the phone from his nightstand. She dialed Charlie's cell phone and anxiously awaited his voice on the other end. Her heart sank when his voice mail began the familiar "leave your name and number" message.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella. Billy needs you at the reservation. Call me as soon as you get this, ok. It's urgent."

With that she hung up the phone and quickly headed to her room. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and some hiking boots and quickly changed, throwing her soaking wet clothes into the corner of her room. As Bella frantically looked around at the pictures, clothes, and other random debris that had gathered there, she could feel herself edging closer to an all out panic.

"Ugh! What am I even doing here? Think, Bella! Think. What can you do?"

As she slowly brought herself to sit on the edge of her bed she realized there was only one option- La Push. She had needed to know that that Charlie was safe. He was, for the time being. And he should be headed to Billy's as soon as he gets her message, which should be any time now, as Charlie was never without his cell. Now, she had to figure out how to help Edward and the rest of his family, soon to be her family. The pack were the only ones who could help her. She needed to go back now, and see if they were even willing to step in and do something. Bella felt her stomach turn. Of course they would help her; they were her friends.

Suddenly she felt extremely nauseous as doubt swept through her. She knew that she needed to eat something, but wasn't sure she could bring herself to even think about food, much less consume it. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a few granola bars from the cabinet beside the fridge. She turned the kitchen light off as she headed to the living room to grab her backpack. As her hand reached for the strap of her bag her heart stopped.

Voices.

Bella bit down on her lip to stifle the scream begging to be set free. She willed her feet to move, but she was frozen where she stood. Her ears strained to get a grip on where exactly the voices were coming from, but the terrified thumping of her heart was drowning them out. If the voices were the Volturi, they would certainly hear the panicked drumming coming from her chest.

She miraculously felt the free will return to her feet, and began inching her way backward into the kitchen as silently as humanly possible. As she inched in reverse, she realized that she hadn't even locked the front door when she came in. She could have at least attempted to keep those without supernatural strength out of her house. Through the crack in the curtains by the door, she saw something, a blur. A black-cloaked figure was standing next to the tree in her front yard. Another joined it, and the two looked at each other before turning to face the house once more. To her complete horror, Bella watched, helpless, as the two figures began advancing toward the front steps.

She froze where she stood, in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes never left the crack in the curtains; it was like watching the executioner sterilize your arm right before giving you the lethal injection. There was nothing she could do but stand, paralyzed, and watch as her death crept ever closer. Her body began to shudder, each breath staggering in and out as fear began to take complete hold of her. Bella knew her knees wouldn't hold out much longer. With every step the shrouded figures took, another part of her body screamed out in terror.

They were at the bottom of the steps now; her death was mere seconds away. She tried to pry her eyes away from the morbidity in front of her but they were locked in place. She couldn't even blink. Instead, Bella began saying her goodbyes: to Charlie- they had never had an overly affectionate relationship, but now Bella wished with all her heart that she could see her father one last time and feel his arms around her, like when she was a child; to the Cullens- the family who had accepted her place in their lives despite the hardships it clearly caused them; to Jacob- her sun, the only reason she survived the nightmare that happened those few months ago; to Edward – soul mate seem like such a frivolous term, her destiny, her forever…

Without warning, Bella felt a huge hand swiftly cover her mouth. Her own hands flew to her face in an attempt to free herself. Then, an arm, reaching around from behind her, grabbed both of her wrists, pinning her arms to her chest. She kicked her feet out trying desperately to escape, but the hold on her was too strong. Her captor pulled her body to his and slipped further backward into the back of the kitchen. Bella felt him hit the far wall, next to the back door of the house. They froze.

His breathing had completely stopped; he seemed to be listening intently. Why? What was he so worried about? Bella squirmed, trying to wiggle herself free of the iron grasp to no avail.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. STOP!" The words came out in a furious whisper, "you trying to get us killed?"

The pure euphoria and relief that swept through her actually caused a tear to escape from the corner of her eye. Bella couldn't help but smile beneath the hand still covering half of her face.

Jacob.

He slowly released her arms and turned her to face him, refusing to remove the hand covering her mouth until she nodded in agreement to the finger pressed to his lips, demanding her silence. Once she agreed, his hand went from her mouth to her hand as he pulled her through the back door that was ajar, no doubt from his stealthy entrance. As they cleared the back step, Jacob scooped her up into his arms and sprinted the short distance from the Swan house to the tree line.

Once they were deep enough in the trees, Jake quickly sat Bella down. His head and eyes were in constant motion scanning the area for any sign of danger. Bella opened her mouth to speak but his hand was immediately covering it. He shook his head furiously and again placed a finger to his lips. The severe look in his eyes told Bella that they were nowhere near safe yet. He put his hands out in front of her, palms forward begging her to 'stay there'. In an instant he was gone, only to return another second later as the giant russet wolf Bella had come to know and love. The wolf lay down and jerked its head toward its back. Bella quickly climbed into the position she had been in not even an hour ago and grabbed hold of a patch of fur.

Jake was off in a flash, his powerful legs throwing them forward in leaps and bounds. Bella could hear his rapid breaths as he sprinted through the trees and she lowered herself closer to him. Suddenly, Jake's head whipped to his left. Bella felt the vibration start in his chest, directly beneath her body, and build until it escaped his lips as a ferocious growl. Then she felt Jacob pushing himself even harder, heaving the air in and out of his lungs, as they sped toward La Push.

A moment later Bella heard a sound that to any normal person, would send a wave of fear through their core – a howl.

A short string of huffs escaped the massive wolf beneath her, ones that sounded to Bella like the gloating laugh of a comic book villain. Before she even had the chance to wonder as to the reason for such an action, Bella saw its source directly in front of her. There, spread into a wide arch, were four magnificent wolves. Bella recognized the ebony one front and center as Sam, and with a quick scan of the other three identified Paul, Jared, and Embry. The four of them were snarling, hunched, their teeth bared as Jake sped between them and turned. She and Jake were a few yards behind the others. Their head start was miniscule; the pursuers couldn't be far behind. Bella sat up, and began to swing her leg over so she could slide off of the giant wolf. If there was to be a fight, she wanted the pack to have Jacob. He was a force to be reckoned with in a fight. Jake turned his head and snapped at her, clearly not in agreement with her plan. Bella straightened herself, wiped her palms on her jeans, and resumed her hold on her protector.

In a split second two hooded figures all but ran directly into the line of wolves. They were not familiar to Bella, though this did not surprise her; she had known that the guard was numerous. Their faces wore, for the tiniest moment, expressions of shock and wonder. Clearly they were not accustomed to seeing creatures such as these.

Finally one of them lowered his hood and spoke. "Our quarrel is not with you, beasts. Hand over the girl."

Jake snarled, his front legs left the ground slightly as a malicious bark escaped him. The rest of the wolves present shared the same opinion as they too growled, and snapped. Sam lowered his head so that he was eye-level with the vampires across from him. His paws were digging slightly into the earth, better footing for a launch at an opponent. His stance was that of a threat: 'Let's see you try and take her'.

The second guard member spoke, "This is not of your concern." Another round of threatening snarls and growls told the pair that this was, indeed, of their concern.

"Do not involve yourselves in business that is not your own. I assure you, you _will_ regret it."

The wolves stood obstinately in place.

The first member of the guard raised his hands in concession, "Very well." The two began to back away from the confrontation, "Mark this, you will forever rue this moment."

With that the two turned and were instantly out of sight.

Sam, Jared, and Paul sprinted after them. They, too, vanished in a mere second. Embry turned to Jacob, who also turned, and the two raced toward the reservation.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

Alice sat, alone, in the middle of the bed that she normally shared with her mate. Her thoughts were constantly on him, praying that his temper wouldn't get him into even deeper trouble than they were already in.

Her heart ached for her family. She saw the look in Esme's eyes when Aro brought her through the door. The once golden orbs were now ebony, and the pain behind them broke Alice's heart in two. Try as she might, and oh did she try, not one single vision came to her. She knew her sight had been taken from her, Aro had mentioned the cause for the absence of her gift was a new addition to the guard. Alice knew the lengths to which Aro would go to get what he wanted. She shuddered to think of what he had done to procure this new, prized possession.

For what seemed like the tenth time, Alice pleaded with the guard member standing in the corner of the room by her door. "William, please." Her voice was at a defeated whisper.  
"If you would just tell Aro that I can prove that Bella is going to be changed. If he would allow it, I could show him the vision. No one needs to be hurt." It seemed like such a simple solution.

William's gaze never met her own. He continued to stare out the window into the forest. He was an immovable statue; he showed no sign of emotion, or life, whatsoever.

Alice's heart sank. Her throat tightened, constricted. She knew she needed to feed but the lump in her throat had nothing to do with her necessity for blood. The sensation was so foreign to her that it took a few moments for her to realize what it was. Were she to have the ability, she would be crying.

She heard the latch to her door click, and raised her head to see who was entering- yet another guard member she did not recognize. He left the door ajar.

Alice noticed Marcus standing in the hallway. Beside him, with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, gazing forward but seeing nothing in front of her, stood a female. She too was shrouded in the typical dark cloak worn by Volturi members. Alice noted that she was not unlike the Quileutes: her skin was a dark auburn tan, her hair was midnight black- it flowed all the way to her waist with waves that reminded Alice if a medieval princess. What separated her from La Push's inhabitants were her eyes. They were the most bright, crystal clear green that Alice had ever seen. They were mesmerizing. Something about her reminded Alice of the Pacific Islands.

Marcus turned to the female and spoke. Alice strained to hear what he was saying, but could not. The woman raised her glance to him and nodded once. Her posture made her seem as though she was worn, exhausted.

Marcus entered the room. "Aro craves a word with you, Alice." He motioned for her to exit the room before him.

Alice knew that this was coming. At some point Aro would plead his case to her, try and convince her that he was simply trying to keep order in their world. He would play in her emotions, her love for Bella, and try to bargain for Bella's life. If she and Edward would only consider joining him, then surely some sort of compromise could be reached.

The thought of seeing Edward in the Volturi cloak made the venom in her stomach churn. They would NEVER become Aro's puppets. She saw through his façade; he was manipulative, calculating, and relentless in his efforts to get what he wanted.

As she exited her room, her eyes met those of the beautiful stranger standing in the hallway. Alice had not noticed from a distance, how young she was. This close to the girl, Alice was sure that the girl couldn't have been more than eighteen when she was turned.

Upon meeting her gaze, the girl immediately lowered her eyes. Alice was surprised to see that there appeared to be embarrassment, even shame behind them. Then it suddenly made sense. This girl was the one responsible for her missing visions. She was the one with the power to remove the abilities of others.

About halfway down the hallway Alice paused, she turned to Marcus, unsure of where exactly they were going. He understood her pause and walked on ahead of her. He led the three of them down the stairs and out the back door. Alice closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, not out of necessity, but to simply fill her senses with the innumerable scents of the forest. The trees, the animals, the leaves, the river, they all reminded her of the happy times she and her family had spent here.

As she opened her eyes once more, she found Aro standing at the edge of the small stream the flowed close to their home. He was gazing into the water, watching as the clear liquid flowed rapidly across the moss-covered rocks.

He did not acknowledge their approach save for his remark to Alice.

"It's unbelievably soothing- the sound of the water. Even a tiny stream such as this… I find it therapeutic."

"Esme is quite fond of it," Alice replied, attempting to be cordial.

There was a moment of silence then, in which Aro repeated her act and took a long, cleansing breath. It seemed to clear his head, lift his spirits. Alice observed a slight change in his expression and demeanor. He seemed more relaxed.

Aro turned his head and fixed his crimson eyes on hers. "I'm sure _you_, unlike the remainder of your family, are aware of Edward's recent engagement."

"Actually, I wasn't aware Bella had agreed. There's been a minor interference in my sight lately," Alice retorted, inclining her head toward the mysterious green-eyed girl.

Aro smirked, a light laugh escaping his lips, "Indeed." He clasped his hands together in front of himself and closed the gap between them. "As it is, I am having something of a trying time locating your future sister-in-law. I'm afraid I am going to require your assistance in the matter."

Alice feared what exactly that meant, though she would never let her expression show Aro just how much he truly scared her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how much help I could possibly be. My visions have been prevented, as you ordered."

"That can be rectified," Aro's contentment at having this capability was evident. "However, before I allow Kalei to release the block she has on your _extraordinary_ gift…"

Alice couldn't ignore the emphasis he placed on that word.

Aro raised his hand so as to take hers. She knew he wanted to eliminate any chance for her to hide what she saw regarding Bella. Alice was terrified of what she would see. If any of her family members had plans to attempt escape, Aro would know of them. Anything she saw about Bella could lead them straight to her. Completely frightened, Alice gave him her hand.

The familiar sensation of falling while standing rushed over her body. Her eyes darted back and forth uncontrollably as the many visions she had missed flooded her mind.

Alice struggled to control what flashed before her, what Aro could also see. She thought of Tonya and her coven. Instantly, visions of their old friends surprising them with a visit flashed into her mind. She felt Aro pushing her, urging her to envision Bella. The mere thought of her name made her face appear to Alice. Bella was speeding down a winding road in the pouring rain on a motorcycle.

_NO_!

Alice quickly thought of Peter and Charlotte. Random pictures of them raced through her mind: they were running, feeding, swimming…

"Wait! Go back," Aro demanded.

Alice refused. She strained her body, willing it not to fail her in this attempt to save her friend, her sister.

"Find her, Alice. What path is Bella headed down?"

At the sound of her name, Alice saw another vision of Bella.

She was standing rigid, looking down at something… a body? Her mouth was completely agape; her eyes wore an expression of disbelief. She was in shock. Instantly, Bella dropped to her knees, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Her entire body looked as thought it was absolutely consumed by pain and sheer terror. Bella's mouth began to move wordlessly. Her hands flew to her head, grasping fists full of hair as the shock started to subside and tears began to pour down her cheeks. She was gasping for air between heart wrenching screams.

Bella's arms went from her head to her face, covering her mouth, then reaching out in front of her, then back to her hair, "Oh, no. Please, God no! NO, no, no PLEASE!"

Her arms wrapped themselves around her torso as though she was hanging on to herself for dear life. Her pleads lead to heaving sobs and more gasps. She began to hyperventilate as she reached out toward the body again…

The image abruptly disappeared.

Aro separated his hand from Alice's slowly. Alice's panicked eyes raised and met Aro's, whose expression reflected the same shock she felt.

"Well… that was very interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for adding the story and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

** Please REVIEW after reading… I thrive on knowing what you guys think!

**Bella's POV**

Bella wouldn't have known that they had finally arrived at the Black's house had she not felt the wolf beneath her come to an abrupt halt. Her face had been buried in the fur on the back of his neck for the past ten minutes. Seeing the trees, brush, and other inhabitants of the woods zooming by at ungodly speeds had started to make her nauseous, so she had hidden her face for the remainder of the escape.

Once Jacob had stopped, she raised her head and a flood of relief swept over her. Not because the ride was finally over- granted that was something to celebrate- but because they were safe. They had reached La Push without even one sign of the Volturi. Bella wasn't sure if their absence was uplifting, or frightening.

Jake bent down and she slid off the side of his body, instantly feeling the chill in the air that had been banished by his heat. She turned to look at him, beaming with gratitude.

To her surprise, Jake's face did not mirror her emotions of happiness. He lowered his enormous head, narrowed his eyes, and barked at her. It was clear to Bella, based on the force put behind the noise, that Jacob was not happy with her. For the first time, she realized why some might find Jake's wolf terrifying.

He moved forward until his nose bumped her stomach and pushed her backwards. Bella almost stumbled as she began traipsing through Billy's backyard in reverse. Jake continued to push her, nudging her if she paused, until Bella was a foot from the back door to his house.

Once there, he snapped another obviously annoyed bark, then turned and disappeared into the edge of the woods. Seconds later he was emerging from the same spot where he entered, human and clothed. The look on his face told Bella that she had some serious explaining to do.

Jacob stomped toward her, clearly angry. His lips were pressed firmly together, his eyes narrowed, and he kept shaking his head while rolling his eyes.

When he was a yard away from her, Bella decided it was time to explain.

"Jake, I-"

He pushed right past her, flung the screen door open and marched into the house- with out so much as even a glance in her direction.

Bella quickly followed, desperate to tell him how sorry she was. He turned and headed down the hallway that led to his room.

"Look, I know that I shouldn't have-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"Jacob, please. I'm-"

Jake had turned to face her. His hands were out in front of him palms forward. Bella could see his whole body was trembling.

"I. Don't. Care. Bella!"

She could see the intense pain in his eyes, before he entered his room and slammed the door.

She actually considered not following him- for about two seconds- before she walked right up to Jake's room and opened the door like she owned the place.

When she entered, Jake was on the opposite side of the room walking toward the wall.

Was he pacing?

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you take a hint?"

"Jake, we need to talk. I need to explain-"

"No you don't," he retorted, and continued to pace. Bella realized that he was trying to calm himself down. The tremors had receded from his entire body to his hands, which he would make into a fist and then reopen over and over. "Christ, Bella. Do you have any idea how freaking terrified I was? DO YOU? When I caught those leeches' scents on the way to your house… I thought… I thought I would be going in there to claim your body… or whatever was left of it. Do you understand that, Bells?"

The vibrations had spread back to his arms and were quickly making their way to his torso.

Bella had no idea what she had done to him.

"Jake, I-"

Jacob had crossed the distance of his room in an instant and was now standing a foot from her. He leaned his head down so he was eye level with her.

"Stop, Bella. Listen to me. You know I would do anything for you. I would literally lay down my life to protect yours. Hell, I almost have on a few occasions. But, I can't protect you if you keep running off every time my damn back is turned. I'm doing my best here Bells, and you're making it one hell of a difficult task."

Bella could feel the familiar stinging behind her eyes as they began to tear up.

"I know, Jake. And I'm so sorry, for everything- for worrying you. But you have to understand, I can't just sit back and watch people I love get hurt because of me!"

Jake's head recoiled. His eyes now had fury behind them. Something she said had hurt him.

What?

He took a few deep breaths and squeezed his hands into yet another fist before he spoke.

"I'm sure the ones you _love_ can take care of themselves."

Bella was confused, "What?"

Jake had taken a step away from her. She could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"_THEY_ are practically indestructible… _YOU_ aren't! Even your 'perfect' bloodsucker knew that the reservation was the safest place for you! That's why he trusted _ME_ to protect you, Bella! If you care about _THEM_ so much, then why aren't you doing what they ask?."

Bella couldn't figure out why he was putting so much emphasis on those words.

"Why do you keep saying it like that?"

Jake rolled his eyes. His whole head leaned to the right with them, and then shook as though he was mentally yelling 'Really?'

"Look, if you won't attempt to keep your self alive for me… then at least do it for the 'people you love'!"

Realization hit Bella like a ton of bricks. His gestures, his actions, his anger: it all made sense now.

"They aren't the only people I'm worried about, Jake. What about the pack: Embry, Quill, the rest of them? They are in danger too, you know! Despite what you think, the Cullens aren't the only people I love!"

Jacob huffed, clearly disagreeing with her statement. His eyes were hard when they met hers.

"It's obvious who holds rank around here and who gets thrown out the window when things get heated."

His words burned. They were like fire to her very soul. She felt a hot tear fall down her cheek at them.

To her surprise, she began to feel anger as opposed to hurt. HOW DARE HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

"Oh, that's complete bullshit, Jake! I told you-"

"Please, spare me the explanation of how you just can't survive without _him_! I don't have time to refuel after I puke."

Jake had never spoken to her like this before. She knew she should feel horrible for making him feel this way, but the only emotion that flowed through her was absolute rage. He had always been there to make her feel better, to comfort her. And now, with everything that was happening, he was ripping her heart out.

Bella was furious! The three steps that closed the distance between her and Jake took her a mere second. She looked up into his eyes and, with all her might, slapped him across the face. She knew as she was doing it that it would hurt her far more than him, but she didn't care. She needed him to know exactly how pissed at him she really was.

Jake looked surprised. Bella could see the beginnings of a smirk making its way to his lips. This infuriated her even more and she quickly raised her hand and slapped him again -still no response. Never in his life was Jake quiet, until now, when she wanted him say something.

If nothing else, the pain in her hand from hitting him so hard was making her forget the pain in her chest from his words. So, Bella raised her hand to make contact with his face for the third time, but Jake quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her movement in its tracks.

Bella tried to pull away from him but it was like being clapped in irons.

'_Fine_!' she thought. And her left hand flew in his direction.

Jake leaned back to avoid her attempt at a punch, without loosening his grip on her wrist. As her arm swung through the missed hit, he grabbed that wrist as well.

Bella was livid!

"LET ME GO!"

"So you can hit me again?"

"YES!"

"Not gonna happen."

Bella let out an irate mixture of a groan and a scream.

"GAH! Why are you such an asshole?"

He chuckled, "Why are you so pissed? What the hell did I do to you- besides risk my life all day trying to save yours?"

"That's just it!"

Now Jake looked confused, "What?"

"What about YOU, Jake? HUH?" Bella was jerking as hard as she could, trying to free herself from his unyielding grip.

"What _about_ me, Bella?" Confusion was written all over his; his grasp on her wrists loosened. Bella yanked herself free and threw her arms out at him.

For once, her attempt was successful. He must have been focused on her comment because when she made contact with his chest and shoved with everything she had, he actually stumbled back a step.

"What if you get hurt ?"

He had regained his composure, and was, again, immovable. That didn't stop Bella from continuing to hit him. She needed an outlet for her rage, and this was an effective one. She launched a full-scale assault on him: slapping, punching, pushing, anything to try and make him see how much she was hurting.

"Jesus, calm down!"

Jake was trying to swat her attacks away- probably more to keep her from hurting herself than hurting him.

She was not going to let him win this time.

"Or worse?..."

"Bells, STOP IT!"

"… what then Jacob Black?"

Furious tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her hands were already throbbing from her futile attempts at causing him pain. But, she didn't care. She was not going to stop until he fully grasped how much he meant to her!

"BELLA!"

Jake grabbed her by the shoulders. His proximity gave her the opening to swing for his face, and her hand stuck his cheek for the third time.

Jacob pushed her backward until she hit the wall with a thud. She threw her hands at him again trying to push him, to hit him, anything to relieve her pain. He grabbed her wrists again and pinned them above her head against the wall.

"What if you leave me too?" she whimpered.

She raised her eyes to his face, trying desperately to see the moment when he understood what she was trying to tell him. The look on his face was still that of confusion, like he was trying to figure out something very complex. His brows furrowed and his head jerked slightly back, questioningly.

"Jacob, you of all people know what happens when I loose someone I love." She lowered her gaze. As much as she was dying to know what his reaction would be, she was too cowardly to look, to have to bear a negative response.

With her eyes on his feet, she continued, "I need you, Jake. I couldn't bear it if something awful happened to you."

Jake bent his head down trying to meet her eyes. She was terrified to look, but something inside was urging her to, willing her to look at him. When their eyes met it was like he was a magnet. As his head raised, so too did hers, never losing his gaze. She was looking up at him now, into his fathomless dark eyes. There was an intensity in them that she had never seen before, something she couldn't explain.

He released one of her wrists, but Bella was frozen in place. She kept her arm where it was as his hand moved to her cheek. His fingers grazed the sensitive skin behind her jaw as his thumb gently wiped away the trail from her tears. Bella could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest; it must have sounded like a stampede to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bells."

Bella felt him inching his body forward. The pressure of him leaning on her wrist was making it throb, making her pulse race where it would be completely obvious to him.

Jacob continued to move toward her until he had nowhere else to advance. Electricity shot through Bella as his body flushed with hers, making contact from her chest to her knees. She was hyperaware of every nerve ending in her body, especially those Jake was touching. The hand holding her wrist tightened. His massive chest was blazing against hers, scorching her already heated body. His hips were just barely grazing her own, causing her stomach to tighten.

Bella lost the ability to process thought when Jake started leaning his head down, closing in on hers. Everything about him was engulfing her: his touch, his smell, his temperature against her own. He was everywhere. She felt his breath on her face, teasing her lips. Bella's heart stopped when he paused to wet his lips with his tongue. She couldn't keep herself from wondering that he would taste like. How that tongue would feel on hers, on her body.

She couldn't remember how to breathe as Jake closed his eyes and resumed his advance toward her lips. Bella closed hers as well, anticipation coursing through her entire being.

"YO, JAKE! Same wants to talk to youuuuuuuuuuu… oh, wow… um… my bad."

Bella's head whipped in the direction of the voice, and there, in Jakes doorway, stood Embry, clearly sorry for his accidental interruption.

Bella looked back at Jake, who had never removed his gaze from her. He was still staring intently at her, lost, as she gave him a pleading look to release her.

Jake slowly closed his eyes and reopened them with a sigh. He removed his hand from her wrist and backed away from her.

Guilt washed over Bella in one swift motion. How could she have let that happen? What had come over her? Edward was out there somewhere, probably being tortured by the Volturi, and here she was letting her hormones get the best of her with her hest friend. God, she was the worst person in the world. And she was hurting both of them.

Embry cleared his throat nervously, "Yeah, so… I'll just tell Sam you're on your way then." With that he practically sprinted out of the house.

Bella's eyes flashed to Jakes and left them just as quickly, before she too exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey all. Just an fyi. at the end of this chapter is a VERY IMPORTANT A/n. It will explain some things that I feel I need to explain for future chpts. to come. So please please read it! Thanks for reading the fanfic! **

**Ang**

**Previously…**

"_What if you get hurt?" _

"_Jesus, calm down!"_

**Jake's POV**

"Or worse?..."

_She's gonna break her hands,_ Jake thought. "Bells, STOP IT!"

She was crying, again.

Jake hated it when Bella cried- not because it bothered him so much, but because he knew she hated looking weak. She kept flailing her arms in his direction as he dodged her attempts at contact. He'd never seen her act like this. Angry Bella: he'd met. Hysterical Bella: had made an appearance. Violent Bella? This was a new addition to the cast, one that was going to hurt her way more than him.

He needed to stop this, before she did some serious damage to herself.

"…what then, Jacob Black?"

"BELLA!"

He found an opening between tiny thrashing arms and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. His attempt to restrain Bella and calm her down was interrupted by yet another slap across the face.

_ENOUGH WITH THE SLAPPING!_

His grip on her shoulders tightened, but she was fighting desperately against his hold. He pushed her backward, her feet stumbling in reverse until she hit the wall. For a moment Jake was afraid that the impact had hurt Bella, but the continued fury of pale fists relieved that fear in an instant. He snatched both of her wrists in his hands, again and pinned them against the wall, so she couldn't wiggle free.

He was still dumbfounded as to why she was acting this way all of the sudden. His brain was working furiously, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, before Bella went off again. But before he could figure it out, she answered his unspoken question.

"What if you leave me too?"

The pain, the utter terror, behind Bella's whimpered words almost took his breath away. She raised her head, her face defeated and tearstained, and her eyes met his. They were horror-stricken, and pleading. As he looked into the sea of chocolate-brown that so often captivated him, he felt a burning rise in his chest and start inching its way throughout his ribcage. He had wanted Bella so badly, for such a long time…

He jerked his head back, trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Jacob, you of all people know what happens when I loose someone I love."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was she saying? The burning from his chest was taking over his entire torso, as Bella broke their gaze and lowered her head.

"I need you, Jake. I couldn't bear it if something awful happened to you."

_Need. She'd said "need". _

The fire quickly spread to his limbs. His legs felt like they would instantly melt; his arms were blazing. His hands, the only part of him actually making contact with Bella, felt as though they were being thrust into a bonfire. Bella continued to stare at his feet. The absence of her gaze was tearing him apart. He had to see her face, look into those mesmerizing spheres once more. He bent his knees, and leaned his head down in an attempt to capture her stare. He could see that Bella was trying to avert her eyes from his by looking the other way, but they flickered in his direction involuntarily.

Once her eyes met his again, they never left. The connection between the two of them was almost tangible. When Jake straightened his legs and stood up, her face followed his own as though a chain connected them. The blaze inside him was so intense now that Jake feared he might physically burn Bella wherever they touched. A shiver went through him at the thought of harming her.

He released one of her wrists, in an effort to ensure he wasn't hurting her. Without any thought, his hand immediately made it's way to Bella's cheek. Suddenly, the urge to wipe away her tears, to take away all her pain overwhelmed him. As he gently brushed the wetness away form her cheek, he heard the familiar thumping of her heartbeat flutter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bells," Jacob whispered, still holding her gaze. The hand clenching her wrist felt her pulse skyrocket. The rapid pulsations sent a shockwave throughout his entire body.

In that instant, everything changed.

Everything he thought he knew was nothing. Anything he thought he felt was child's play.

Jacob thought he had loved Bella, truly loved her with all he had. But, what he felt now, as he disappeared in her eyes, made the old feelings seem laughable. She was everything. She was the moon in the sky, the air in his lungs, the very gravity keeping him from floating away into a sea of nothingness. Bella wasn't just his life- she was life itself. And without her nothing could exist.

Jake felt himself inching toward her, without ever having made a conscious decision to do so. Her very being was pulling him to her, calling out to him, and he could do nothing but respond.

He could think of nothing else but Bella. He had wanted her so badly, once upon a time. It had seemed as though it would drive him crazy. Now, the sheer need to touch her, to hold her was consuming him. He needed to feel her like he needed oxygen. To continue his existence, his body continued closing the gap between them.

After torturous seconds that felt like years, Jake felt his body connect with Bella's. He was surprised to feel a heat, not unlike his own, emanating from her body. Her breaths quickened when his chest made contact with hers. As their hips met, he couldn't suppress the soft sigh that escaped his lips. The burning within him was channeling to completely new places now.

Simply touching Bella was no longer enough. Her scent was all around him, filling up his head, intoxicating him. Her heat was causing him to burn even more. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he completely combusted. His body was aching with the need to feel her kiss. He would starve himself for a month if he could just taste her lips. Everything inside him was craving her.

As Jacob began leaning in to meet Bella's lips, he heard her softly gasp, having forgotten to breathe. Desire ripped through him, causing him to shake. The hand on her wrist tightened its grip in an attempt to keep from convulsing. He didn't want Bella; he needed her. His survival was depending on it. His body ached for her. The need was almost more than he could physically bear.

He wet his lips, preparing to satisfy the crippling desire coursing through his body. With one last look into hers, Jacob closed his eyes. He could feel her breath on his face. He willed his body to survive the final inches until he could finally feel her lips, taste her tongue.

Suddenly, Bella's head whipped away from him.

It was like a black hole opened up inside his chest. Just as it had spread throughout his body, the burning receded. It flew up his hands, then his arms. It creeped backward up his torso until it disappeared completely inside his ribcage. With it, the fire took everything. Every intense, overpowering, life altering emotion he had felt the moment before was gone. He felt completely empty, a lifeless shell.

Jake closed his eyes slowly, praying for the feelings to return.

Nothing.

He sighed and opened his eyes to see Bella's face pleading with him. For what?

It was only then that Jacob noticed what had taken Bella's attention away from him. Embry was in his doorway. His brother's presence confused Jake for a moment, then he remembered the day's events – before his fight with Bella.

Jacob then understood why Bella was pleading. She wanted him to move away from her. He begrudgingly did as she wished.

"Yeah, so… I'll just tell Sam you're on your way then," Embry blurted out before running out of the house.

Jacob felt dizzy, almost nauseated. He was still in a confused haze when he glanced at Bella. Their eyes met for an instant before she quickly looked away, then turned and left him in his room.

Alone.

**** IMPORTANT A/N**

** Ok so I'd say it's pretty obvious what's going on with Jake in this chapter. Yep, he's imprinting. Now I know some of you might say "But, Angie he's seen Bella tons of times since he first phased into a wolf… how could he just now be imprinting on her?" Well my darlings… here's my logic:**

**Jake's destiny was to imprint on Renesmee**

**As long as Bella is Team Edward, they would eventually …ya know… and produce lil renesmee for Jake to imprint on.**

**However, what if Bella's decision to be with Edward starts to come into question? What if she wavers? **

**If she chose Jacob, then there would be no Renesmee for nature/fate/destiny to have Jake imprint on. And nature could actually pick Bella to be his imprint.**

**So my logic is, if Bella sways back and forth, then she changes Jake's future too. He would then feel the pull/emotions of imprinting whenever Bella was leaning toward choosing him over Edward.**

**If Bella were to ever completely choose to be with Jake, then he would fully imprint on her yadda yadda yadda.**

**Hope this logic is loop-hole-free for you guys :^)**

**PLEASE PLEASE I'm begging you… REVIEW this chapter! Let me know what u think of this logic and the chapter!**

**Thanks guys! Love ya!**

**Angie**


End file.
